Intruder of my heart
by xXHeartUnderFireXx
Summary: "His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He fists his gun, prepared for the worst. He turns around and instantly drops his gun. The intruder in his apartment is in fact the most beautiful girl he has ever seen."Spoby one-shot, which takes place after 3x24.


Hello! This is my second Spoby fic, which I really hope you'll enjoy. It was partially inspired by the songs "Spiral" by Jamie Woon and "Give us a little love" by Fallulah. In this story, both Toby and Spencer are no longer a part of the A team and are trying to rebuild their relationship. Please excuse my spelling/grammer mistakes. English is not my mother tongue and I'm really trying to do my best.

I don't own any of the characters. All the rights belong to the creators of _Pretty Little Liars_.I only own this story.

* * *

Intruder of my heart

It's hard to recreate the past. It's hard to start things all over again, but it's worth it when the one that you love comes back to you when you thought he's gone forever. The one that broke your heart into a million of pieces. But even the greatest mistakes don't stand a chance in front of true love. Because true love can heal everything. True love always conquers. And that's how Spencer and Toby's love is. It is stronger than lies, time and even themselves.

...

Coffee candles? Checked. Lasagna in the oven? Checked._ Alright,you can relax, now. Toby will be home any minute_, Spencer tells to herself. She looks at the clock on the wall one more time. Only ten more minutes and he'll be in her arms again. She'll surprise him with the special dinner they never had the chance to share.

She was glad that he decided to move in another apartment, because the old one carried way to many haunting memories that neither he, nor she, wanted to revive. This could be their new safe place to land. A place where they could hide from the dark and cruelty from the outside. They could escape from the world they got prisoners in, a world full of lies and secrets.A world where you never know if you have the chance to see the sun rise the next day.

This anniversary she's been preparing since she got home from school is no more a celebration for their relationship. It's a celebration of their love and for a new chapter in their lives. A chapter of sincerity, trust and caring. It's a celebration of letting go off the past and starting out fresh.

Spencer looks with contentment at what she has prepared. Everything looks almost perfect. _Almost_ because her other _half_ is not here yet. She turns the lights off, only to light some candles she specifically chose for the occasion. Impatiently, she checks her phone for like a millionth time, only to be surprised by his name showing up on the screen.

"Hey, Toby! What's up?", she answers a bit anxiously.

"Hey, Spence!Uhm…I know that we've made plans, but I'm afraid we have to cancel for tonight. I've got some unfinished things to do…at work", he responds insecurely.

"_Unfinished things,_ huh? Nope, you don't. You're lying to me and you remember what I sad about lies, about…"

"Sorry, baby. You're right. The thing is, I'm right in front of my appartment and from where I am I can see a pale light illuminating my kitchen. There might be an intruder in there. I'll come to you as soon as I finish with him or her", he rapidly cuts her off.

_Fuck!_Spencer says through her partially closed lips, only to burst into laughter a few seconds after. She takes her hand from the loudspeaker.

"Please, don't be too harsh on him, or _her._ Come to me as soon as you finish your mission, my 006 agent. Take care" , she says ironically.

"I have to go now. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye"

...

He slowly unlocks his door, catching a deep breath. He thought it would be over. He thought that after he completed his last mission for the _Red Coat,_ everything will come back to normal. But could his life ever be considered _normal_ ?Could he ever dream of a quiet and happy life with Spencer? Maybe this time he'll have the chance to put an end to everything. To feel safe again. Maybe.

He takes the loaded gun from his pocket. The gun he has never used before, but the one he might use tonight. Even if he has been in this situation before, he feels nervous.

As he walks to the kitchen he feels a soft smell of roses and jasmine; Spencer's perfume. Was she here? Is she here? No, both cases are impossible, as she hasn't got a key from his appartment yet. With shaking hands, he opens the door which leads to the kitchen. As he sees the decorated table and the candles on it, his heart skips a beat._ What's this_? He wonders._ Is this a set up_?

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He fists his gun, prepared for the worst. He turns around and instantly drops his gun. The intruder in his apartment is in fact the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Dressed in a pale white dress,with red lips and bare foot, she looks angelic. She approaches him with desire. She puts a warm hand on his pale face. He looks into her chocolate brown eyes, completely mesmerized by her presence. He's completely numb to everything around him. The only thing that he sees through his eyes is her.

She gets closer, only to whisper in his ear."Do you like my surprise?" she says, captivated by the ocean in his eyes. Then, she bears away from him a little, touching his face with curly brown locks.

His heart's start beating even faster at the touch of her soft hair. Clearing his throat, he says: "It's amazing. You're amazing." Without any more hesitation, he raises her in his strong arms. He pulls her down after a couple of seconds only to be able to kiss her tempting lips.

She almost immediately breaks the kiss at the sound of the oven's alarm. "Dinner's ready. I hope you're hungry."

As she turns around, he catches her arm and pulls her one more time closer to him. "Hunger can wait. I want you", he says.

"Can't you just pretend that you're hungry? I mean, considering that I've been preparing this surprise the entire afternoon, you come home and try to…kill me?", she snaps back playfully.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to feel safe yet, to feel free. And I'm hungry, really hungry,_ for you._ But I'll behave. I give you my word. So,what did you prepare?", he asks half curiously.

"Lasagna"she says proudly. "Have a seat. The dinner's ready in one minute. And about the gun, get away with it. You don't need it anymore."

...

"This is definitely the best lasagna I've ever eaten", he says full of satisfaction.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed it", she says melancholically, while crystal teardrops start forming in the corners of her dark eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?, he asks her full of concern and guiltiness and comes closer to her immediately.

"Nothing…this dinner reminds me of the night when I discovered that you're…a part of the _A team_", she says with a trembling voice.

"Why?", he asks her cluelessly.

"Because that night I wanted to surprise you.I wanted to show you how much I loved you by organizing a surprise dinner in your loft", she tells him saddly.

"Oh my God, Spence.I didn't know.I'm so sorry", he talks and tears start streaming down his face.

She puts her now cold hands on his cheeks, clearing away the tears. He takes her soft hands and starts planting kisses on them.

"I think we should both stop crying. The past is the past. We've suffered enough", she says with a small smile on her bloody red lips.

"You're right. And I want you to know that I'll never make you suffer again and that I'll never leave you alone" ,he says reassuringly."You're stuck with me forever", he continues in a playfully tone.

"I know. And you're stuck with me, too, Mr Goofball", she says full of happiness."Now tell me, how would you like to spend the rest of the evening?", she asks him in a changelling way.

"Seeking the intruder who, God knows how, entered my appartement", he jokes.

"Let's just say I'm good at sneaking in."

"Really?Let's just say I'm really good at punishing intruders."

"And how are you going to punish me?", she asks demanding.

"It's a secret. Follow me and you'll find out", he says passionately.

Standing up, he seizes her hand and leads her to his bedroom. As soon as they enter the room, Toby starts kissing Spencer's lips. In that moment, time freezes for both of them. All the sad memories erase. All the wounds heal instantly. The coldness of the room starts to dissipate as the fire in their hearts burns more intense than ever. Their kisses are only interrupted by looks in the eyes. The eyes once full of sadness are now glowing with passion, desire and beatitide, which makes them finally feel _complete_.

"Am I still an intruder?", she asks smiling.

After he kisses her warm and delicate neck, he whispers quitely in her ear: " Yes. You' re the intruder of my heart."

* * *

Thank you for reading my story.

Kisses,

-C.


End file.
